Trotro gets revenge on Sheeta
Transcript: Part 1: Trotro gets revenge on Sheeta and avenges Harry Forshew's death/Trotro ditches Sheeta's funeral *(Melbourne, Australia, December 3, 2018) Part 2: Trotro gets his pornographic stuff demolished and his pet hippopotamus gets killed *(December 4, 2018) *see Lunick in the camera Part 3 Finale: The animals and monsters punish Trotro/Officer Goodman arrests Trotro *Po: Wow! Look at that Trotro! There are so many animal and monster visitors who are here to see you *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. If you made a grounded video out of me, you'll be sent to Mental People's Home! *Roll: I'm Roll Light. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you will not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2. You won't remember anything porn! *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. You'll play monster video games such as Five Nights at Freddy's series, Cuphead, The King of the Monsters 1 & 2, Pokèmon games, Godzilla games, Rampage games, Fire Emblem games and Earnest Evans trilogy! *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy. You will be forced to watch monster movies and shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, The Lion Guard, Back at the Barnyard, Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, The Land Before Time Series, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the ?, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Barnyard, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, ? Dory, Zambezia and Rock-A-Doodle. *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Po: I agree with everyone. Now I'm gonna call the police on you!! *(Po picks up the phone) *Po: Hello, can you arrest Trotro and for me because he keeps looking up porn, killing people, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and has murdered Sheeta!! Okay, thanks! Goodbye! *Bing Bong: The police are on their way to arrest you! *hear police sirens and Officer Goodman from Super Mario Logan has arrived to arrest Trotro. *Officer Goodman: You are under arrest for looking up porn, killing people, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and murdering Sheeta from Castle in the Sky m'kay! Get in the police car right now! You are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! *Goodman takes Trotro away to the police car. Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Trotro's Grounded Days